


my truest feeling yet

by donniestan



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Los Angeles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan
Summary: November in LA.





	my truest feeling yet

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing these sooo

It's almost seven in the evening when Joe suggests they go out for dinner to celebrate the new album's completion. Patrick agrees and runs upstairs to change into his new blue shirt that makes him look smart, thinking about the possible places where they can go and have a meal together, just like old times.

Joe greets him at the door with a kiss on the cheek.  
" You look nice."  
Patrick accepts the compliment, even though Joe is so kind that he always says that to him, no matter what he's wearing.

LA in November. Pretty much like every other month in LA, warm and bright and windy, but with an air of something else-fresh and crisp, like the first bite of an apple. Something that sings of autumn.

They find a small, empty restaurant that sells Thai street food. Decorated with green plants, wooden ornaments and black and white photographs, it looks stylish and appealing. The smell of spicy, hot food is enough to make Patrick want to eat there and he tugs on Joe's hand.

" Let's go here."

Once they have sat down at a table near the front of the restaurant, the excited waiter shows them a plethora of dishes, describing every item on the menu. Patrick feels Joe's ankle brush against his calf under the table and smiles into the distance. They both order.

To Patrick's delight Joe takes his hand and brushes his fingers across his palm. Their conversation is easy and fills the restaurant. During the meal, Patrick keeps catching Joe's eye and can't help feeling like he has never loved him more. He tells Joe this. Joe leans forward across the table and presses his mouth against Patrick's just as the waiter arrives at their table with the bill and a nervous expression.

" Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you the guys from Fall Out Boy because I loved you guys in middle school and-"  
" Of course we don't mind!" Patrick chimes, standing up to give the waiter a welcome hug and smiling extra wide for a photograph on his phone. Joe shakes the guy's hand, which strikes Patrick as impossibly sweet, and then they both pose for another picture, making sure to tip him extra.

As soon as they leave the restaurant Patrick asks if Joe wants some ice cream at their favourite place a short walk away. Inside the coolness of the store, Patrick orders the usual, coffee for Joe and honey and almond for himself.

The sea is calm and grey-blue, scenting the air with salt. After their dessert they began to make their way home, noticing the dark clouds overhead only when it is too late and they begin to get soaked by the sudden downpour. Patrick doesn't mind, though. He really wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
